honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Galaxy Quest
Honest Trailers - Galaxy Quest is the 325th episode of 'Honest Trailers. It parodies the 1999 comedy science-fiction film Galaxy Quest. ''It was created especially for the premiere of FANDOM/'Screen Junkies' feature-length documentary ''Never Surrender: A Galaxy Quest Documentary ''at New York Comic Con on October 5, 2019. The video also played before the one-night-only theatrical release of the documentary on November 26, 2019. The ''Honest Trailer was published on YouTube on December 17, 2019 to coincide with the documentary's digital release. Script In a universe full of crappy ''Star Trek ''movies, Kirk (Star Trek V): '”What does god need with the starship? (zapped)“'' the best one in decades had nothing to do with ''Star Trek. But, also.. everything to do with Star Trek. this movie with Star Trek ''Woah. 'Galaxy Quest' Suit up for a big-budget sci-fi meta comedy, about niche fandom in the 90’s. Wow, it’s like they were trying to lose money. In this satire of old school Trek, spot-on portrayal of fan culture, and hilarious character driven comedy, that morphs into a honest-to-goodness action flick and ends with the film’s actors, playing the show’s actors, playing the crew of a starship, acting out the show in reality in front of actors playing fans of the fake show, who pretend that it’s real, except that it is real, and- is this movie genius or did I just smoke whenever Tony Shalhoub is on? When washed-up TV actors get mistaken for their characters on an old sci-fi show, their egos and incompetence could doom an entire civilization, and when your movie needs a bumbling washed-up TV actor with a massive ego, you call Tim Allen. (''Home Improvement Tim Allen: "Wheeeaaaagh?") The tool man shines as a faded Captain Kirk type, who wouldn't last ten seconds in the #MeToo era. But, Allen's best and possibly only example of real acting is improved by the rest of a great cast. As Sigourney Weaver, playing against her type of a strong female lead, to play two melons supported by a wetsuit. Sam Rockwell in the film's only flaw is not dance at any point, and the late great Alan Rickman, who walks the razor's edge of playing an actor full of contempt for Tim Allen and being an actor full of contempt for Tim Allen. Lazarus: "Oh, right! It's always about you, isn't it?!" ''What an insane collection of talent. Did you know Dwight (Schrute)'s in it? The crew even has the MythBusters ''Imahara and Adam Savage. For all we know, that's destiny's child. Stare in awe at the film that nailed the rise of fan culture, back when the internet looked like this. Travis Latke's Galaxy Quest Page in 1999 ''That website's still up by the way. That absolutely nails our obsessive cataloging of pointless details, the fact that most hardcore fans mistake fiction for reality, and the insight that a fans real fantasy isn't going on an adventure, it's finding out that all the time you've spent watching TV wasn't a colossal waste of time. The only thing they couldn't predict is how much money you could make off nerds these days. If ''Galaxy Quest was real, they'd have a CBS All Access show that no one watches, and have a crossover episode with The Orville. Wait, is The Orville ripping off Star Trek or Galaxy Quest? So, kick back and enjoy a truly underrated film, or at least under viewed. Because this is a movie with something for everyone, that got marketed like a dumb screwball comedy. a clip from the Galaxy Quest trailer ''But, anyone who sees it, loves it. Especially, the people in charge. ''the director’s commentary of [[Honest Trailer - Star Trek (2009)|Star Trek (2009)], '''J.J. Abrams': “We’ve all gone on record as saying one of our favorite Trek films is Galaxy Quest.” Damon Lindelof: '“Brilliant Movie.”] ''See? It’s J.J.’s favorite. And everyone agrees with his opinions. Riiiight? Starring: To Infinity and B- I Mean.. Never Give Up, Never Surrender; Nipley; No Joke Here, Just A Hardcore Thank You To Alan Rickman; The Marvelous Mr. Monk; Hi I’m a nerd, And that’s a PC; and Comic Con ''[shows the Thermians bowing for the cast of Galaxy Quest] ''Star Trek: Deep Cut Nine'' for Galaxy Quest was 'Star Trek: Deep Cut Nine' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] crushing obstacles in Jason/Peter and Gwen/Tawny’s path ''Gwen/Tawny (dubbed)''': ''Well, screw that! That’s not what she said! Trivia Reception Production Credits Voice Narration: Jon Bailey aka Epic Voice Guy Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford & Lon Harris Produced by: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, & Max Dionne Edited by: Kevin Williamsen Post-Production Supervisor: Kevin Williamsen Production Coordinator: Ryan O'Toole Category:1990s Category:Comedy Category:Science-fiction Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Season 14